Vision
by opheliafrump
Summary: Reimagining a scene in 5.07. What if Vex saw Evony in his vision instead? Slight AU from the night. EVex shipper! (I think I am the only one) One-shot.


"Well, it's the end of the world. May as well get tipsy. Wahoho," Vex grabbed an expensive bottle of wine and started chucking, "Ah, it's lovely."

Suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Surprise!" "Surprise, yes, Evony," Vex turned around, "What are you doing in Fae territory? You are not meant to be here."

"These storms," Evony put her hand on Vex's chest, "Have reminded me of some of the nights we spent together." She grabbed Vex's hand with her other hand and placed it on her breast, "They are making my heart pounds like a wild horse."

"Evony, no," Vex wanted to walk away, but she was coming onto him strong.

"These human hormones have made me needy, and I have needs that my hubby can't satisfy," She had unbuckled his pants and started massaging little Vex.

"Oh no," Vex's lips was refusing Evony's invite, but his hard on said otherwise.

"I've missed you," She kneed and put little Vex in her mouth.

"Oh, ah, I don't think your hubby like this, oh, this is so wrong," He did not turn down the offer. "Oh YES!" He moaned. He ejaculated. They separated.

"You talk too much," She kissed him and left the room, leaving Vex in confusion.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Vex was helping Mark to dry the beer mug. His mind was still clouded by his mixed emotion. A thunder struck, "I need another drink."<p>

"It's on me," Evony causally walked into the Dal, "Wow, dim light did wonders for this crowd, except for you, your eyes look sunken in."

"Mark, meet Evony, whose only redeeming feature is her filthy rich husband,"_ Why did she return? _

"Means I should get a good tip then?" Mark shook hands with Evony.

"Speaking of tips, what bronzer do you use?" Evony asked, "It's so St. Tropez."

"Dyson's offspring," Vex explained.

"Explains the face," She flirted, "J'adore storms. Now that I'm human, they make me feel so quivery."

Vex mesmered Evony to the other side of the bar. "What do you want?" He was confused.

"Put your little Wellies on. I need you. We're going singing in the rain," Evony rose her eye brow.

"No. You have some explaining to do," Vex wanted answers.

"Power outage means you know what is on the loose," It wasn't the answer Vex was looking for.

He sighed, "Has he killed the Monopoly Man?" It might be a good thing.

"Hubby and his monocle are safe. I had it stored at my clinic," She leaned closer.

"You want to regain control of your little serum." He leaned closer, "And Lauren?"

"What she doesn't see will most definitely hurt her," She smiled.

* * *

><p>The two were tearing apart the clinic, looking for the serum.<p>

"Even if you find your little serum, don't you think you're still gonna need Dr. Boring to help you with it?" Vex asked.

"She's not helping me, she's using me. And I let her because I thought I didn't have a choice. Now I'm taking things into my own rapidly wrinkling, human hands," Evony complained.

"And do you know another doctor that treats Fae?" Vex wasn't sure if he would bring up what happened early that night.

"I'll find one. A witch, a druid, a sorcerer with a rope for a belt if I have to!" She shouted. Suddenly there was a crashing sound, "If it gets close, you remember what to do."

"How could I forget? It's how you and I met," Old memory suddenly rush through his mind. She was young and helpless, clinging onto a man who didn't love her. "You were a shattered little mess and I saved you." Emotion flood his head and he decided to wrap his hands around her waist from behind.

"What are you doing?" Evony jumped and turned around. She thought it was Eros.

It might be Eros's power. After all, love was in the air. Eros fed through other people's emotion, more specifically, love.

"Get off me and help me find the serum," She protested, but Vex didn't let go. He started kissing her neck. It did feel good and she didn't push him away. Sex was different when she was fae. After she turned human, she started enjoying cuddling.

Vex's distraction didn't stop her. She found a safe, "Of course, the serum's behind a bush. When will I learn? Vex, find me a key."

"You looking for something?" Vex and Evony turned around. It was Lauren and Bo, dangling a key in front of her, "I didn't know you and Vex are lovers."

"We are not!" Evony rolled her eyes, "Give."

"Your monster killed one of my doctors. And now you have the nerve to come in here and try and steal my work?" Lauren argued.

Bo got to the point. "How do we stop this thing before it does any more damage?"

"Nothing on this earth can kill it. No chemical. No weapon," Vex explained.

"Not even Lumberbutch over here," Evony added.

"In the past, I mesmered it into a box and Evony used her Leanan Sidhe blood to put a trapping spell on it," Vex pointed out, "But you broke the spell when you turned Evony human and fortunately we moved him into an electrical box, before he could get out."

"It is your fault, really," Evony refused responsibility.

Thunder struck again, something came to Bo's mind, "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>"Sure. I don't mind being a dangling freaking carrot. Rain is great for my human hair." Evony walked on the street while the three watched, "What are you waiting for? Come and get me! For the love of Mike Nichols, now!"<p>

"Are you sure this will work?" Vex asked.

Bo shushed him.

Suddenly felt someone grabbing her shoulders. She remembered that feeling. "Oh come on, I had to share a room with my sisters growing up, at least you got your own."

Lauren threw a metal axe and it hit an invisible body.

She could finally see him, "You kept me in the dark for so long, it was your turn. I was a big girl, Eros. You should have just told me how you really felt instead of stringing me along and humiliating me. I loved you. And you chose that doormat, Psyche." She kissed him. Vex felt chill in his heart. Evony still loved Eros. "And I hate to lose."

Thunder struck again and it killed Eros. It almost burned Evony. She collapsed on the ground.

"Evony," Vex rushed to her side and held her, "It's okay. He can't hurt you again."

Lauren and Bo quietly walked away.

"I loved him so much," She leaned her whole body toward Vex. Both of them were crying in the rain. He could felt her emotion.

"Well, you had to face the music once and for all. He broke your heart and you should have dealt with it years ago. If I didn't help you lock him up, you might not have been your little evil self." He touched her nose with his. He was her knight. They could have been together. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you," He whispered.

He never learnt that the Evony he saw earlier was only a vision, but it didn't matter. She was his forever.

= The End =

If you have't read it, check out my newest post 5.07 Evony fan fiction - Shattered Little Mess and my old post 4.13 Evex fan fiction Behind Closed Door.


End file.
